BloodxBandits
by midnightwars
Summary: After a year Killua finally gets to reunite with Gon. But things don't go as planned. With a mysterious warning from the missing Gon about the 'Blood Bandits', Killua rushes back to the mainland to find Alluka missing as well. With the pressure on, it's time to get the old gang back together, and rush against time to redo a fading wish.
1. Chapter 1

He gazed down from the airship to stare at the twinkling lights that resembled stars. He had always thought at night black land filled with gleaming yellow dots became one with the darkening sky. Alluka had volunteered to stay behind at the mainland while he flew to Whale Island to meet up with Gon. At the thought of this, he bit his lip and glared harder at the earth beneath him. It'd been a year since he split up with his first, and best, friend to conquer the world on their own. Even through they'd made plans to travel together to look for Gon's father while he decided what to do with his future, both problems had already been solved. Gon met the jerk of a father after he'd healed from his injury, and he was paying the price; protecting his sister. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend quality time with Alluka, out of everyone in his family she's the most bearable. And it's for the best that she gets away from home for a bit, she's too innocent to be around assassins. Then there was the problem with Bisky. She told him if he can't beat Knuckle he'd have to leave Gon's side, that old hag thinks he'll leave his friend in a time of need! Never in a _million_ years.

The airship landed roughly an hour later. The landing platform was no bigger than half the size of a football field. He estimated you could fit three ships on before the fourth one toppled off. By the time he started walking down the dirt road to Gon's house it was midnight, and he arrived in the afternoon the next day.

When the house appeared as a blur in the distance, his feet took off without him in control. They worked in both exhilaration and excitement. A smile grew on his face which he quickly hid. Gon was expecting him so he thought it'd be him waiting outside to greet him, not his Aunt Mito. As he skidded to a stop he locked eyes with Mito who gave him a pained expression. Excitement faded away and was replaced with confusion. Suspicion arose in his mind and questions floated in; Why was Gon not the one to greet him? Why does Mito look so sad?

"Killua, welcome back to Whale Island," Mito began in a grim tone. "I-uh, please, come in and have a seat. I have something important I need to tell you." He raised an eyebrow and followed the woman inside to take a seat at the dining table. He watched impatiently as Gon's Aunt laced her fingers together and squeezed them tight. "About a month after the, incident," His muscles tensed at the mention of it. "I got a letter from Gon explaining what had happened and that you two went your separate ways, and that you'd be meeting up with him in a year. And a week ago," Mito sucked in a breath and continued, "I got another letter. I-I'll just show it to you." He watched tensely as Mito pulled a crumpled paper out from her pocket and handed it to him. The letter smelled faintly of lilacs and muck, something he was sure Mito couldn't have picked up on. He slowly unfolded the paper and read it over,

 _Hi Aunt Mito! It's been a while, I'm afraid I won't be able to send you letters for a bit. Remember how I told you a friend healed me? Well, it seems it's starting to wear off. Please don't worry! Can you do me a favor? Get this message to Killua, or two other Hunters friends of mine named Kurapika and Leorio; the Blood Bandits are back and they want Alluka. Don't leave her side! Well that's it, I hope I see you soon! Let Killua know this when he comes! Sorry I can't make it!_

 _Love Gon_

His eyes flared in panic and without him noticing, his hands curled into fists crushing the paper inside. Mito opened her mouth to speak but he abruptly stood cutting her off. "I'm leaving Mito. Thanks," With a glance at the woman he could tell she was going to scold him for a stupid reason, but he didn't give her a chance as he ran out of the house making his way to port, only a mere blur to some.

When the boat arrived back to mainland it had been three days. Three _days_ he'd been stuck out on sea while Alluka could be in serious danger. He bolted down the streets and alleys, taking shortcuts to make it to the hotel room they rented for two weeks. Panic surged through his veins as he entered the hotel and bursted into the stairwell, taking three steps at a time. All the while he cursed himself over and over for taking so long. He stopped dead in his tracks outside room 205 where the deadbolt had been broken and door splintered to lay a crack open. Panic melted into anger and his nails grew twice their length, his veins bulged and his fingers were bent at a sickly angles.

Once he was armed, he kicked the door in prepared to fight. But what he saw shocked him. Instead of Alluka, a large amount of glass

was scattered on the floor, the bedsheets were torn and lay in pieces on the bed, the cabinets had been broken in and a lot more damage to follow. It was clear a fight had happened. " _Alluka_?!" He called out in a harsh whisper. No answer.

Frustrated, he retracted the claws and flipped around slamming his fist into the plaster leaving a huge indent. So now Gon and Alluka are missing. I assume they're somehow connected, attacked, maybe even kidnapped by the same people maybe? With a shake of his head he pulled out the ladybug phone from his back pocket that had been a gift from Leorio. As he dialed the number, he jabbed the buttons making a mistake more than once.

It rang once. Twice. A click was heard on the other end of the line before a familiar voice spoke, " _Hello_? _Killua that you_? _What's_ _up_?" Leorio attacked him with questions before he could even speak. He pressed his mouth into a firm line waiting for the man to stop talking. When he failed to do the task, he blew into phone cutting Leorio off giving him an opportunity to speak.

"Leorio Gon is missing."

" _What_?"

There was a loud rustling on the other end before his next call spoke voice full of worry, " _Killua_ _what_ _do you mean Gon is missing_?" That was Kurapika. His eyes narrowed. So you finally decided to show up.

"Let's meet up, it's hard to discuss this over the phone. Where are you?" He asked in a bored tone. Truth be told he would rather stay here and track down the perpetrator.

 _"York New. Leorio had some doctor business to take care of and I, had_ _personal_ _matters_." Kurapika finished slowly. He rolled his eyes. And they say _I'm_ the mysterious one.

"Let's meet up in Kukanyu. On coast would be easier in case we have to catch a last minute ship." He heard the murmurs of agreement coming from them. He bid his farewell then packed what little he needed and was off to the landing docks.

He shielded his eyes from the sun as he glanced upwards to the deep blue sky. "I'm coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N A bit of a short chapter, sorry for the late update! Lately i've had writers block so I just added and posted what I had already for the second chapter. Don't forget to review! I love getting feedback! Enjoy!)**

He arrived four days later in Kukanyu. He booked a hotel, and phoned Leorio to let him know he'd made it. Leorio had informed him since they were traveling by ship they'd be an extra one to two days. During those days, he investigated the Blood Bandits. At a local archive center he found out that the Blood Bandits were mercenary's with a large range of skills. For instance, one member could be an assassin while another could be a healer. Other information was restricted.

He grimaced and swiftly yanked his Hunter License from his pocket accessing the Hunter website. He grabbed onto the mouse and clicked on the search bar, typing in Blood Bandits. His eyes flitted around the screen before landing on a link. Blood Bandits attack Hunter HQ. This could be of some help after all. When the page loaded he was faced with a typed report of the incident which occurred fifteen years ago. Not long before he was born.

 **Today at 12:43 PM the Blood Bandits attacked Hunter HQ hoping to kill the Zodiac's and Netero. This was a rare occasion for the group is almost never in the same place at the same time. We're still investigating but no evidence so far on who put out the hit. The Bandits almost succeeded in their mission by using a top secret Nen type who was captured upon attempting to flee the scene. Thankfully someone pulled through stopping their plan. Only top secret Nen type was captured, rest escaped but leader of the group, Alrzander Finn had major damaging to internal organs and burns from an unknown source scarring face.**

The report ends after that. He slammed his fist down in frustration. _That's it? That was no damn help at all! But,_ He cast a disgusted glance at the screen, _Leorio and Kurapika might wanna see this_. With a sigh, he pressed CTRL and P at the same time, printing the report. Killua walked over to the printer and grabbed the papers folding them in half, then sticking them in his pocket.

When he walked out of the archive center, loud voices caught his eye. "What's your problem man?! That mine!"

"Oh yeah, like a runt like you took the Hunter Exam." Across the street, a boy looking to be seven or eight stood facing a gang of teenagers. One teenager in specific, held a Hunter License.

"I didn't! A kid gave it to me!" Now this caught his attention. After all, it could just be a coincidence, but no Hunter he knew would willingly give up their license. Unless it was already stolen. The older boy sneered and leaned down in the younger one's face,

"Oh yeah, give me a name I'll see if I know him." The younger boy snapped his head up and called out,

"Gon Freecss!" Killua's blue eyes widened and in a split second, his nails had extended to twice their length. He used the shadow technique to remain unseen and sped across the street, stealing the Hunter License from the older kid, and scooping up the small boy.

" _What the-_ hey you?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" _I don't have time for this!_ Without a word, he let his eyes become lifeless and glared daggers at the boy and his gang, letting loose some of his murderous intent. Sweat drops formed at the hairline of the juvenile delinquents. "S-sorry man, let's get the hell out of here!" The boys then scrambled out of the alley making it once again temporarily safe. Killua now focused his attention on the young boy, who was clutching his neck and looking at him through shocked brown eyes. He set the kid down and rolled his stiff neck.

"Thanks but, who are you?" He stopped loosening his muscles to look down at the boy.

"The name's Killua, you?"

"Sin," After that it was awkward silence until he asked a burning question.

"You say you got that license from a Gon Freecss. He just happens to be a friend of mine, but right now he's missing, and I'm afraid he's in trouble. Do you remember why and when he gave that to you?" Sin stared at him for a few seconds wearing a blank expression, before he blinked rapidly and said,

"Gon came to Kukanyu, about a month ago?" Sin spoke more as a question then as assured. "He chased off those guys just like you did, and gave me his Hunter License to sell for some money." His eyes narrowed. _Something's off. That_ _ **does**_ _sound like the caring Gon I know, but he wouldn't give up his Hunter License just so some_ _ **kid**_ _could sell it for money! Gon must've been trying to get rid of it for some reason._

"But you never did," He pointed out. Sin's cheeks flushed at this and he looked up at the sky,

"Well, yeah. It didn't really sound like he wanted to give it up, he wasn't in too good shape either, so I figured I'll hold on to it till he got better." Killua suddenly snapped forward his white hair tickling the side of his face.

"What do you mean? Was he _hurt_?"

"Well," Sin paused for a painfully long time, "Gon had bandages all on an arm." Killua mentally sighed as Sin paused and shuddered, "His skin, it looked like it was all dried up. It was black, ashy, you could see _inside_ his body." No…Nanika's wish healed him! His eyebrows furrowed in anger and he clenched his fists. Subconsciously, he tucked Gon's Hunter License into his pants pocket.

"Thanks kid, I'm off now." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked towards the alleys exit. Killua was just about to step onto the main street when Sin called out,

"Give it back to him alright?!" Killua, stopped for a second, momentarily confused, before he realized Sin must mean the Hunter License. He gave the boy a small smile and wave then reached in a pocket for Gon's Hunter License. Seeing this pained him. He didn't know if it was the amount of time that had passed since Killua had seen Gon, or just Gon's idiocy. He would _think_ Gon would have enough common sense to call him if he was ever in a situation. But Gon _didn't_. And the next time he saw that kid he would get a word or two in.

By the time he finished thinking over what to do to Gon when they met up, he had arrived at the hotel. Killua now sat on a hotel bed thinking. The reason the Blood Bandits wanted Alluka is still unknown. The explanation on why Gon is missing, or how he knew the Bandits wanted Alluka is unknown. Both of their locations, unknown. "Damnit." Killua cursed under his breath and clutched the blanket. With a sigh, he fell back onto the bed with a woompf and brought his arm up to cover his eyes. Kurapika and Leorio would arrive tomorrow, then it's at least another days drive to the entrance. It's not what he had in mind for being close to the coast, but where the ship comes in is just a dock. Only other available option is Kukanyu. He took in a deep breath and attempted to clear his mind, today had worn him out and he intended to take a nap. After a few minutes he found out that unfortunately he was restless. Killua snapped up in annoyance. He pushed himself off of the bed and over to the window leaning out, looking for any signs of trouble. His blue eyes flickered over the crowd before landing in an alley where two men had confronted a young woman. An evil grin spread across his face as he cracked his knuckles and jumped upwards to land perched on the windowsill. As he shot down he thought, _I'm trying to control my anger. It wouldn't hurt to blow off some steam. I won't kill them, that is if they don't piss me off too much._


End file.
